Bound with Blood
by Craiglvr
Summary: Years after James leaves Silent Hill, he returns, drawn by yet another indescribable force. He meets a young girl named Kat. Events start to repeat themselves. Once your destiny is woven around Silent Hill, is it possible to break the ties that bind you?


Years after James leaves Silent Hill, he returns, drawn by yet another indescribable force. He meets a young girl named Kat. Events start to repeat themselves. Once your destiny is woven around Silent Hill, is it possible to break the ties that bind you?

A/N: James is set a little younger, for the story's sake. By about 6 years, as he was 29 in Silent Hill 2, and this is 3 years later. Also, Kat is my creation, she's been in development since December, and she is finally born. So do not steal her for your use. Thanks. D

_In my restless dreams,_

_I see that town._

_Silent Hill._

_You promised you'd take me_

_there again someday._

_But you never did._

_Well I'm alone there now..._

_In our "special place"_

_Waiting for you..._

_Waiting for you to_

_come to see me._

_But you never do._

_And so I wait, wrapped in my_

_cocoon of pain and loneliness._

_I know I've done a terrible_

_thing to you. Something you'll_

_never forgive me for._

_I wish I could change_

_that, but I can't._

_I feel so pathetic and ugly_

_laying here, waiting for you..._

_Every day I stare up at the cracks_

_in the ceiling and all I can think_

_about is how unfair it all is..._

_The doctor came today._

_He told me I could go_

_home for a short stay._

_It's not that I'm getting better._

_It's just that this may be_

_my last chance..._

_I think you know what I mean..._

_Even so, I'm glad to be coming_

_home. I've missed you terribly._

_But I'm afraid James._

_I'm afraid you don't really_

_want me to come home._

_Whenever you come see me,_

_I can tell how hard it is on you..._

_I don't know if you_

_hate me or pity me..._

_Or maybe I just disgust you..._

_I'm sorry about that._

_When I first learned that_

_I was going to die, I just_

_didn't want to accept it._

_I was so angry all the time and I_

_struck out at everyone I loved most._

_Especially you, James._

_That's why I understand_

_if you do hate me._

_But I want you to_

_know this, James._

_I'll always love you._

_Even though our life together had_

_to end like this, I still wouldn't_

_trade it for the world. We had_

_some wonderful years together._

_Well this letter has gone on_

_too long so I'll say goodbye._

_I told the nurse to give_

_this to you after I'm gone._

_That means that as you read this,_

_I'm already dead._

_I can't tell you to remember me,_

_but I can't bear for you to_

_forget me._

_These last few years since I_

_became ill...I'm so sorry for_

_what I did to you, did to us..._

_You've given me so much and_

_I haven't been able to return_

_a single thing._

_That's why I want you to live_

_for yourself now._

_Do what's best for you, James._

_James..._

_You made me happy_

Tears began to form in the corners of James' eyes. Mary was really gone. It had been years since he had last taken out the letter, feeling the crisp paper, Mary's neat handwriting dancing across the pages. Now, the letter was a bit yellowed around the edges, and slightly worn. Three years ago. That was how long it had been...how long it had been since he had traversed the streets of the haunted town, searching for a wife he knew was dead.

An unmistakable feeling had him longing for Silent Hill again. It felt as if someone was calling him. But Mary was dead, he knew she was. He had killed her, smothered her with a pillow to ease her pain. All it did was make him feel worse.

Laura was gone. The little girl had disappeared shortly after learning of Mary's death. James had no clue where she was. The only thing she left behind was a note, which gave no clue as to her whereabouts. But he was sure of one thing; that pull was not coming from Laura.

"I must be mistaken," he mumbled to himself. There's no way anyone would single him out. No one could be needing him, he who had committed one of the worst sins possible. He was only twenty-six, and yet he already had more regret in him than most human beings have in a lifetime.

But he did know one thing. He _had_ to shake this feeling. The town was a cursed, deserted place, full of sorrow and sin. But he had to return. He slid the letter back in the drawer, where he knew it would be safe. Going to Silent Hill, he didn't want to risk losing it, or worse.

"Goodbye, Mary," James said, closing the door. He picked up some of the things he had kept from his last excursion, just in the event of something like this; medicines, weapons, and a key. The key to the room where he and Mary had stayed, a constant reminder of his murderous ways.

He quickly got into his car, and slipped the key in the ignition. The radio came on, and heat blasted him in the face. He turned the heat down, making the air comfortable. Then, he started his drive.

It took him two hours before he pulled in a vacant parking lot, the same one from three years ago. He used the restroom before once again starting down the hill. A piercing scream could be heard further down.

"Could this be..." James started, before shaking his head. Whatever it was, it was trouble, and he had to help. One hand gripped his handgun, and he ran down. At the foot of the hill was a cemetary, the same one he had met a troubled girl named Angela.

"What is that?" he asked himself, staring over at the graveyard. A Patient Demon seemed to be stalking something. When he stepped closer, James saw what it was. A young girl, with her back pressed against a tombstone, held her arms out in front of her, as if to block the advances of the monster. She was on the ground, almost helpless. Upon closer inspection, one could see she was holding a small pocket knife, good for whittling, but almost useless against a creature of this caliber.

The girl turned her head, shutting her eyes, obviously bracing herself for the blow. It never came. Seconds later, she opened one eye, looking to see why she hadn't already crossed over into the afterlife. The Patient Demon was dead at her feet, the ground soaking up its rust-colored blood.

"Are you okay?" James asked, crouching to get at her level. She nodded slowly. "He didn't get you, did he?" James persisted. The girl shook her head. James touched her chin, slowly moving her head from side to side. "You seem okay. That's good," he said, standing. "You should go back, it isn't safe here." He turned to leave.

"No, wait!" the girl said, clutching James' sleeve. "Please...please take me with you."

"But," James started.

"Please."

James considered it for a moment, then nodded. "Alright," he said. "You can come. But you have to be careful. This place is dangerous." He offered a hand to the girl, and she took it, pulling herself up.

Upon closer inspection, she was quite attractive. She looked to be seventeen or eighteen, short blond hair lightly touching the middle of her neck. She had a lean physique, the result of eating healthy. She wore a black tank top, and a green camoflage skirt. Her pink lips shimmered; it was obvious she wore light lip gloss. Black eyeliner circled her blue eyes, giving definition, but not so thick as to look like a raccoon. It was obvious she hadn't been in this town long.

"M-my names Kat," The girl said. "And you are...?"

"James," James said, extending his hand. "James Sunderland."

"Nice to meet you, James," Kat said, taking his hand, smiling.

"What a strange place to meet," James said. "Not like it's odd to meet people here, I've met quite a few. But more...unfavorable."

Kat nodded. They dropped their arms, and began walking side by side.

As one nightmare comes to a close, another one begins. An endless cycle of terror ensues. There is no escape from the reality that is Silent Hill. Hell hath no fury like a town cursed.

That's it for tonight. I'll probably write more again tomorrow.

3


End file.
